Planet Cambridge
This lush green world is home of the Cambridge Research Institute -- an institution devoted to pure scientific research. Bretonia's epidemic Food shortages required the planetary regents to place farmers with scientists to develop more bountiful crops, making Cambridge the primary Food producer for Bretonia. Now several Cambridge scientists sympathize with the Gaian eco-terrorist movement, igniting bitter debates among researchers over terraforming. Infocard *LOCATION: Cambridge system *OWNER: Bretonia Police *DIAMETER: 10,723 km. *MASS: 5.11 x 10e25 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -49°C to 73°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 10.21 km/sec Ships For Sale *Bretonia B-224-F Cavalier Light Fighter *Bretonia B-27-E Clydesdale Freighter *Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighter Commodities Buying *Optical Chips - $416 *Optronics - $1,330 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $810 Commodities For Sale *Consumer Goods - $192 *Diamonds - $880 *Engine Components - $1,275 *Fertilizers - $150 *Food Rations - $30 *Gold - $544 *H-Fuel - $390 *High Temperature Alloy - $680 *Hydrocarbons - $80 *Luxury Food - $160 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals - $176 *Polymers - $180 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Ripper *Skyrail *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Dissolver *Sunrail Turrets For Sale *Ripper Turret *Adv. Ripper Turret *Dissolver Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News A NEW REGENT FOR CAMBRIDGE: CAMBRIDGE -- In a shocking move, Lord Arthur Braintree announced his retirement from the Cambridge University's Board of Regents yesterday. He cited health problems and a want to: "spend his winter amongst family." This means that a new professor will be chosen by the current regents and the college of professors to ascend to regency. This position is one of great power in Cambridge, and many say the regents are nearly as powerful as the crown in many respects. There are many possible candidates, but no date has been set for the academic games which will weed-out the less worthy scholars. RECORD WHEAT HARVEST: CAMBRIDGE -- The Cambridge Regents were proud to announce today that the crop yield for wheat was twenty percent greater than last year's. Royal Academy of Arts and Sciences (RAAS) Chairholder Walter Bunbury attributes the bumper crop to a new farming technique that was recently developed at Cambridge University's School of Agrarian Sciences. "We are very excited about this breakthrough, and look forward to selling this new technology to other farming operations throughout Sirius," said Bunbury, who announced the good news on behalf of the Regents. GREEN FRONT OFFICE DESTROYED IN FIRE: CAMBRIDGE -- Arson is suspected in a fire that claimed the lives of two Cambridge University students last night. The fire broke out late in the evening at the headquarters of The Green Front, a lobbying organization that represents Cambridge interests in New London. Located within walking distance of the Cambridge University, the Green Front is composed almost entirely of professors and volunteer students. Two student volunteers perished in the rapidly spreading blaze that took several hours for firefighters to bring under control. "Their loss is a terrible tragedy," said Professor Willingham, who issued a statement this morning for the Green Front. ALIEN ARTIFACTS TO STAY IN CAMBRIDGE: CAMBRIDGE -- University of Cambridge's Head of Xenoarchaeology, Anne Dixon, petitioned the Board of Regents to reject the Crown's decree that requires the confiscation of all Alien Artifacts by the government. The board accepted the professor's proposal and issued a statement insisting that Alien Artifacts under the university's control be left in the hands of scientific research. "This decision by the Crown to follow Liberty's mandate without question is disturbing news to us," said Dixon's aid, Gill Bellington. REGENTS EXPEL CORPORATE RECRUITERS: CAMBRIDGE -- Representatives from BMM and Planetform, Inc. are back on transports orbiting the planet after their expulsion from the University of Cambridge Board of Regents. "Their presence here was a disruption to studies," said Roger Tarrywell, who issued the order on behalf of the regents. When questioned about the possible link between the corporate visitors on the planet and the fire at the Green Front officers, Tarrywell offered no comment, other than to say, "I am not authorized to speak upon what can only be pure speculation." CAVALIERS VICTORIOUS OVER THE HERONS: CAMBRIDGE FIELDS -- Cambridge fans are still celebrating the defeat of the Hokkaido Herons two nights ago, which allows Cambridge to move ahead in the playoffs. Next week the team will face the Colorado Eagles to decide who will enter the Plasmaball Finals. The winner of this last match was originally slated to play California, but the recent loss of the Marauders' center and stun forward has allowed the team a bye week as it scrambles to replace from waivers its fallen team members. The two athletes were killed when their luxury transport was attacked and destroyed by Outcast raiders. Base Rumors Border World Exports "Cambridge imports Fertilizers, Side Arms, and Luxury Goods from New London -- quite an eclectic mix of needs there, if I don't say so myself." "Cambridge is Bretonia's breadbasket and Consumer Goods production center. We have various crews shipping Foods and Luxury Foods out to London. Consumer Goods shipments are consigned for London and Leeds." "I'm just dropping a bit of Gold from New London. We're headed out in the morning for Rheinland so I better have a drink tonight, since it could be my last." "The Henry Jones Gold convoy was bound for Rheinland when it was attacked by Corsairs near the Omega-3 Gate. Its escorts were destroyed, and the ship was commandeered. An Armed Forces patrol responding to the inital distress call intercepted the raiding party near the edge of the Grasmere Cloud, and a bloody firefight ensued. The heavily damaged armored transport was the only pirate ship able to escape into the safety of the Grasmere Cloud. Its crew is believed to have perished in there before establishing contact with other Corsairs in the area." "We bring in the raw materials for Consumer Goods production from various locations. Basic Alloys are shipped from Stokes, Optical Chips come from Los Angeles, and Optronics are shipped from Kusari via New London. Polymers make the short trip from Freeport 1 in the Omega-3 system." "We transfer a lot of the Republican cargo from Rheinland to Bowex ships here, including Engine Components and High-Temperature Alloys going to Southampton. Occasionally, there's the odd Diamond shipment bound for the Leeds Mining Machinery plants." Bretonia Police Authority "At least the Police Authority doesn't have to deal with Omega-3. The Armed Forces has its hands full with Corsairs and Red Hessians out there. I've never been out of Bretonia and plan to keep it that way." "Cambridge is a very nice posting for one of us police types. It's not industialized and all like Leeds and London. It does have those Cambridge University snobs, though. They help support the Green Front, which is the "official" arm of the Gaians. They provide financial support and sustain the media war with Planetform and BMM back in London." "Synth Foods hasn't arrived in Bretonia yet because nobody want what happened to Rheinland. Consequently, the Cambridge growers are trying to be more efficient and lobbying London to insure that Liberty, Inc. doesn't get a foothold here." "The patrol to the Norfolk isn't too bad. You've got the Cambrige Line between you and the bad guys in the clouds, and the military not far away. You've just got to keep an eye out." "The prison convoy bound for Manchester got attacked yesterday. Corsairs came out of nowhere and ambushed them along the Lane to the New London Gate. They figure they were waiting on the nightside of Cambridge." 4"The Grasmere Cloud patrol is a volunteer-only assignment -- mostly young hotheads out to prove themselves. They've got plenty to do with all the Corsairs in there. There are heavy casualties on that one, sometimes 20 a week. The folly of youth..." Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Cambridge is a good recruiting center for Cryer. The University provides us with many eager graduates who do not want to be far from home. There is a daily work shuttle exprssly for that purpose." "Cryer uses Cambridge as our trans-shipment point for Pharmaceuticals produced on the station. In addition to our research activities, we supply all of Bretonia's needs" "We use Cambridge as a convenient supply source for the Cambridge Research Station, which is high in orbit above this planet. Hydrocarbons and Polymers are shipped from Omega-3." Gateway Shipping "From here the Trade Lanes get much more difficult. I'm heading out to the IMG base Freistadt in Omega-3. We ship Pharmaceuticals and Consumer Goods there. That's if the Hessians or Corsairs don't intercept me first." "I'm on the Kensington circuit. We usually import H-Fuel or Gold. On the outbound trip it could be Food, Pharmaceuticals, or Consumer Goods. We don't make a lot of profit, but it's a farily safe trip." "We run the supplies to the IMG base Cardiff across the system. From there we pick up Beryllium for shipment to Kensington or Rheinland." Republican Shipping "The highest value cargos shipped between Rheinland and Bretonia are Diamonds and Gold. Corsairs and Red Hessians plague us the entire way." "This is Republican's main terminating point in Bretonia. We deliever Engine Components and High-Temperature Alloys from Berlin and Dresden. The rise of the Corsairs in Bretonia has persuaded us to let Bretonians handle the cargo for the last leg to New London." "We only do business with established, reliable shippers like Bowex. Gateway is a brash upstart company that has unwisely chosen to partner with the renegade IMG." PERSONS OF INTEREST #Bowex ##Rep. Dennis Downs #BPA ##Cambridge Bartender Galen Warren ##Captain Amy Jolie ##Constable Charles Simms #Cryer ##Dr. John Nathaniel #Gateway ##Ronald Madden #Republican Shipping ##Alexander Evers Category:Planets Category:Bretonia Systems